love is stronger and thicker than blood
by Ellinia
Summary: a story of bonding of love between 4 people from 4 parts of world.. connected by heart.. the most strongest relation in the world.. soul sisters . same soul living in 4 different bodies.. pls guys read and review.. dedicated to those who are connected by. heart.. not blood.. happy reading.. stricly oc based.. r & r. :)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys .. this is a story of 4 sisters , who are connected by heart and soul not blood.. it's true , love. is stronger and thicker than blood..

* * *

charecters. :

I won't use anybody ' s real name here.. and not even exact age.. di and choti. guess your own charecter.. ;)

 _ **MYSELF**_ : **NADIA** . 23 . studing for bar - at. - law , 1st year..

 **THE MOST ELDER ONE** : **NEELU.**.. 27.. . completed education. . a successful doctor now..

 **THE SECOND ELDER ONE :** **SANJU**.. 24.. studing for MBBS.. in 5th year.. as it's 7 year long course in western countries .

 **THE MOST YOUNGER ONE** : aisha.., 21.. studing for engineering ..

all stays together in a house in London .

* * *

it was 2nd stores building . there was a nice garden infront and backward of the building.. 2 car was standing in the driveway and other 2 was inside the garaje.. inside the house there was a stair going upstairs . there were 5 room in. the house , a guest room , a drawing room decorated nicely . a small library..

two girls were working in the kitchen.. one was making food and other was eating while it was still on stove..

" are wah.. keya curry banaya apne di.. ekdam lajawab. . pure din aur. koi khaane ki zarurat hi nahi paregi. ungliya chatnese ( lick ) karnese hi pet bhar jayega.. " the yonger one said licking her finger..

" han han pata hai.. tum toh roz itna tareef karte ho ki tareef se highway ban jayega.. " she said moving the spoon in the vegetable curry.. " ab ye. batao , khud kab sikh rahe ho khana banana.? " she asked keeping her hand on hip..

" are di.. jab tak meri sweet sa neelu di aur sanju di mujhe aise swadesh swadesh khaana banake khilaneke liye hai tab tak mujhe sikhneki keya zarurat hai.. " she said hughing neelu and pulling her cheek.

" accha ji.? nadia , ab tumhe ek mahine ki. andar khaana banana sikhna parega.. aur sath sath aisha ko bhi sikhaoge samjhi.? neelu said with a smile .

" are sikh lungi na di , itni bhi keya jaldi hai.. " nadia said keeping her head on her shoulder lazily..

" nadia., dekho 10 baj raha hai.. humari ladli aur tumhari sanju di ko uthaneka time hogeye hai.. hamare rani ji.. chalo.. aur ye sanju bhi na., itni bari hogeyi hai abbhi uthana parta hai.. khud nahi uth sakti.. " neelu said..

" dI , ghari ki alalarm se na apki awaz zyada mithi hai.. isliye.. " nadia said a naughty smile..

" ho geya.. ya aur bhi kuch baki hai.. " neelu asked while. piting the curry container down from stove.

" aur baki hai. " nadia said with mischief shining in her eyes..

" keya.? " neelu asked crossing her arms on chest..

nadia said " wo., har roz toh ap sanju di ko uthate ho.. aur main aisha ko.. aj keu na. hum change kare.. "

neelu : matlab main aisha ko , aur tum sanju ko.. she asked with doubtfull expression..

" han.. " nadia replied with the same mischief shinning in her eyes..

" mujhe aisa keu. lagraha hai tum kuch karnewale ho.. " neelu asked with the same doubtfull expression..

" n..nahi di.. bhi nahi.. bas aise hi. " nadia said little nervously .

" ok.. "

" neelu di.. "

" han " she replied and looked back while going upstairs .

" uske room mai zara samhalke jana.. pure room mai chips hoge.. kal rat memsab india - thiland match dekha tha.. aj Sunday hai isliye..

" ok.. " she replied smiling.

 **sanju ' s room ,**

nadia entered her room and a naughty smile crept on her face .

nadia pov : aisha se bara hu.. isliye uske samne baccha toh nahi ban sakti. use uthate wakt strict rehena parta hai.. likin bare ke samne toh baccha ban sakti hu na.. ab yaha di ke sath so jau. neelu di ake utha degi. . hehe neelu di., ab uthao dono .. nahi nahi .. teeno ko.. saying this she slept there beside her sanju di with her head on her chest .!

 **aisha ' s room ,.**

neelu entered the room and found it whole messy. chips spread over the floor and pizza packet , two coke. coin , a bowl with some popcorn in it. and the. queen sleeping on the bed inside the kambal.. neelu ' s anger flew away before it could rise properly as she can't be angry someone easily . she nooded her head in no and went to the sleeping beauty. seeing her sleeping face she melted like a icecream.. she was looking over cute and innocent with a soft and warm smile on face.. and her face was looking more bright on sunshine.. she sat beside her kept her hand on her head and kissed softly on her forehead calling her name softly..

" aisha.. "

she shifted on her lap hughing her " Sunday hai neelu di.. aur sone do na.. " she said in a sleepy tone..

" 10 baj chuke hai. aur kitna soge.. utho jaldi. " she said waving her fingers in her hairs.

" nadu di kaha hai.. " she said still eyes closed.. ( if she takes my name she always takes it this way.. so nadia would be nadu.. ;) hai na choti ? :) )

" sanju ko uthane geyi hai.. ab tum bhi utho. . jaldi yar. khana thanda ho jayega..

now aisha woke up laughing loud " diiiii.. ufff goddd. do you really think she is waking her up or... di ap itna asani se nadu di ke bat pe yakin kaise kar lia.. haha. . you are chooo chweett.. " she said puuling her cheeks and kissed on one cheek. and went to the washroom..

it took 2. minute for neelu to understand aisha ' s words.. when she understood her words her eyes became double in size and she slapped her forehead with " nadiaaaa.. " and. stormed out of the room.. she came to sanjus ' s room and kept her hand on hip.. her two ladli was sleeping together . she came near her bead and called in a very strict tone

" sanju. aur keya hai ye nadia ?.

" keya neelu di , ap. kabhi gussa nahi kar pate ho thik hai , kamse kam thik se gussa honeka acting karna toh sikh lo. " sanju said eyes closed with naughty smile and nadia giggled and started laughing hughing her.

" accha ? abhi dekhati hu.. " saying this she attacked both and their daily fight started... someone came there and said keepin her hands on hips " hawwww.. main kaha geyi..

" are choti agar parlour jaye bina new hairstyle banana hai toh jao..ouch.. " nadia shouted from there..

" are karwani hai na.. abhi ayi.. " saying this she joind them..

and the whole house filled with their laughter. .. after their " hatapai " session they came to have their breakfast..

in table they starter fihhting over how to spend the Sunday

nadia : pure din bahar ghumenge..

sanju : nahi.. main toh ghar. pe baithke movie dekhungi aur parhai..

neelu : library..

aisha : nahi.. shoping.

neelu : chupp. .sab chup.. main batati hu keya karna hai. .

all became quite and looked at her . neelu started " ok. sabki wish puri hogi. hum ab bahar jayenge. dopeher tak ghar pe rahenge.. main library mai rahungi.. sanju , nadia aur aisha tum sab apna parhai karoge. " as everybody was going to cry at this she said " nooo.. no excuse.. parhai toh. karna hi parega.. aur bhi toh library mai kam karungi.. doctor bangeyi iska matlb parhai khatam nahi. main bhi parungi. . aur phir

but she was cut by sanju " waise di , ek batau ? "

" keya.. " she asked eating parathe..

" ap khud doctor ho.. likin itni laparwayi keu ho . khud ka. ekdam khayal nahI rakhte.. keu guriya ? she asked nadia smirking..

" han di.. ab toh khudka khayal rakho khud doctor ban geye ho.. nadia said with serious face.

" w..wo plan ke baremai bat kare ? neelu said cutting them..

" han han., ab toh bachneka rasta hi dhundoge. batao . plan.. " aisha said smirking and forcing the word plan..

" han ,. toh dopeher ke bad hum shoping jayenge. uske bad shamko ghar ke pas kisi park mai jayenge.. uske bad rat ko ghar ake movie dekhte wakt dinner karenge.. dinner bahar se leke ayenge.. kaisa hai plan.?

" superb.. " everyone said together..

" toh jaldi se khake parhai karne jao.. jaldi.. " she said in a ordering tone..

" ok . " nadia and aisha said making face and sanju said with a happy and excited face making plan what she should read !

they spent their time reading and got out in the afternoon.. they went to the mall.. they were buying some artificial thing to. decorate their home and they were standing far from each other.. in different places . nadia was lookin a vase . a guy came from somewhere and stood beside her..

" hey.. " the guy said to her in a flirty tone..

" hi. " she somehow said and ignored him murmering " kamine. . "

" khamminye.. say what? " he couldn't utter the word properly

" umm it's a song . in hindi.. my favourite. " nadia said hidding her smile hardly ..

" oh .. can you sing it.? "

" yeh , sure.. kamine eh kamine.. larkiyo ko cherta wo hai kamine . o. yeh . kamine kahike. kaminee . ahhaaa. "

" how.. nice.. but sounds wired. " he said confused.

" haha.. not wired at all. you found it wired because you never listened hindi before.. right. . " she said suspressing her laughter.. here aisha was laughing like total mad away from nadia. as she was coming to her.

oh.. yeh. . I think so.. can I. get your phone number ? " he asked in the same way. .

" I'm sorry .. but why should I ? " she asked wiith a disgusting feel..

" coz I want to date you. . " he said in a seductive. voice..

here aisha called 911 and called them already as soon as she saw the man..

" excuse me.. it's my will.. I don't want same . please stay away. . " nadia said confidently.

" I said I want to date you. " he said grabbing her arm tightly.

" hey , watch it " she said jerking his hand . aisha was about to come , at the same time somebody tapped on his shoulder .. he looked back and. found 2 police man standing.. they grabbed his coller and meantime the 2 sisters came also .

" come on young man., we have a nice place for you to date girls.. " the policeman said dragging him ..

" hey listen. " sanju called from behind..

they stopped and she went to them " if you want to date any girl forcefully next time., do call 911.. you will find a perfect place to date.. or dead. all the best .. saying this she came back and the police dragged him from there.. all 4 looked at each other and aisha said

" nadu di , ap toh kamal ka gana banate ho. . " aisha said suspressing her laughter..

" koi shak ? " now both bursted out and the 4 of them spent their day in outing and lots of fun. . they came back home with dinner , got fresh.. and sat with dinner..

" sochrahi hu aj bohot purana koi movie dekhe . keu ? " nadia said. while connecting the laptop with televison .

" han guriya , ekdam sahi. . keu na hum. . mmmm.. ddlj dekhe.. "

" yes.. 3 of them shouted together.. "

" ok , now here we go.. " she said and played the movie while having their dinner..

* * *

okk , so guys , did you like it ?

should I continue ? should I improve anything ?

and bara di , chota di :p and choti . did you guys like it ?

r & r.. :)

and pls tell , did you like the bonding of love ? the bonding of 4 people living 4 part in the world ?.

myself from Bangladesh ..

sanju from nashik ..

neelu from pakistan.

aysha from Chandigarh ..

once again , the names and ages are not the actuall one .. I don't want to tell the oeiginal name and ages. .


	2. Chapter 2

hey , this is oc based that doesn't mean that others are not allowed to review ! did you not review thinking that this is only for those whose this story is about ? it's nothing like that. pls guys feel free to review.. :) this story is open to all..

* * *

and my sweet sisters and friends love you all.. keep supporting..

* * *

 **reply ,**

 **arooj : say whattt ? ! ! you don't open an ff acount coz you are not a writerrr :0 :0 :0 :0 :0 girl are you serious ?! :0 what do you think we are ? writers.?! :0 no. waayyy.. we are normal cid fans.. and what we write here is just our imagination . we imagine this scenes and pen them down. that's it.. and it's not necessery that you. should write if you open an ff account.. you can. even use your ff account to talk to. people personally., follow / favourite story - writer . pls open an account.. then you. will also be able. to unleash your imagination. go for it :)**

* * *

 **ok , now story.. happy reading :)**

the next day.,

everybody was getting ready for college and work.

" garbej leneke liye van ageya hai. sari safai ho geyi na. ? neelu said coming .

" are sanju di. ki kamra baki rehe geyi. abbhi kardeti hu. bas do minute mai.. " nadia said taking garbej bag to her room..

" saf maine. kardia. bas. bin se lelena. " sanju. shouted at her back.

nadia came to her room. while she was filling the bag with the garbej she noticed a thick spiraled file.. before she. could think anything she heard a call from downstairs

" nadia jaldi van ko rokke rakha hai.. jaldi le ao. "

" ha neelu di.. lati hu. " saying this she filled the bag with the garbej including that file.

and everybody went out.. they spent their whole day in college and workplace . they came back home in evening as everybody had some work.. neelu was still on way as her chember was little far from home .

three of. them. got fresh and ate something , then went to study.. after sometime sanju came to nadia ' s room and asked her " yar aj subha tum mere ghar geye thaey toh table par ek spireled file thaey na ? wo bohot important hai. "

nadia. got a shock and stood up jearked and looked at her with. shocked eyes..

" di wo thore mote thaey ? " she asked..

" han.. "

" aur front cover white.. " she asked fearing more..

sanju got confused by seeing fear in her eyes and asked confused " han. likin. tum dar keu rahe ho ?

" diii... nadia said with a. scared expression.

" nadia tum dara rahe ho mujhe.. wo bohot important hai. batao kaha hai.. " sanju. said in a little strict tone as she gets hardly strict with her.. but also gets strict when it's necessary . ( I hardly remember when she laatly got strict with me :p )

" di.. w..wo... wo tab..table par nahi walki.. b..bin mai tha.. aur wo ..

" aur tumne wo garbej ke sath phek dia ?! " sanju shouted cutting her..

" I.. I'm s...sorry di.. w..wo van ko rokke rakha tha di ne aur harbari mai dhayan nahi dia . isliye g..galti ho geyi.. "

" nadia how could you ? main. wahi pe tha puch lete mujhe... tumhe andaza bhi hai mujhe 7 din tak kitna mehenat karna para us reserch report karnemai . aur wo parsu submit karna hai.. last date.. already 2 din late hu main.. usmai 20. marks hai aur bohot important bhi hai. nadiaaa what have you done.. ekbar puch lete mujhe.. van keya 2 second aur rok nahi sakte thaey.? ohhh. keya karu main ab.. " sanju said screaming at the top of her voice leaving a surprised aisha as she is seeing her this behaviour towards her for the first time and almost a crying nadia.

" di.. m..main koshish karungi kuch karneki .. I will try to figure something out di. . pls . " nadia said almost crying. I

" just shut up nadia.. keya kar loge tum ? maine jo reserch 7 din mai bhi thik se kar nahi paya , kal final karke parsu dete , wo. tum ek din mai keya karoge ? tumne medical parha hai ? " sanju again shouted on. her

" per di ...

" ohh just zip out nadia. " saying this sanju stormed from nadia ' s room..

nadia started to sob as she can bear anything but not this type of shouting from sanju and she also always try to stay 100000 meter away from doing anything loss to sanju. . but sometimes she does , and even. somethimes she hurts her unintentionally and when she does she cry like this. the whole world can't boost up her mood until her sanju di comes to do it.. she sat on the bed looking down .

aisha came in and side hugged her . nadia shifted to her lap and laid hugging her crying..

" maine janbujkar nahi kia choti.. bas harbari mai thI.. isliye hogeyi.. per ab.. ab keya hoga. wo bohot important tha.. I'm feeling so guilty aishu.. she said crying more and hugged aisha more .

" please di don't . ap janbujke thori na ki. aur ap kabhi. aisa karneke baremai soch bhi sakti ho keya ? hmm ? " aisha asked waving her hand in her hair.. nadia nodded in no .

" idhar dekho di.. dekho.. " aisha said lifting her up and lifted her face to face her.. " di ,. I know ap bohot guilty ho.. agar ap chup chap baithe rahoge aur di bhi apko manaye, toh chahkar bhi is guilty feel se nikal nahi paoge . khud se pucho di. keya karnese ap is guilty feel se nikal paoge.. socho di.. " she said in a very soft voice..

nadia though something for sometime and looked in her eyes.. then she gave a sad smile and said looking down " soch liya.. "

" hmm good.. so. you know what you have to do.. " said aisha. .

" hmm. "

" don't worry . ab so jao.. neelu di aneke bad unko khake hum bhi so jayenge. . bas pohouch geyi. bat hui abhi abhi.. kal main bhi rahungi ghar pe ap aur neelu di ke sath aur reserch complete karnemai madad karungi.. ap dono jab subha namaz parneke liye uthoge tab main bhi uth jaungi sath mai.. phir neelu di khaana banayegi tabtak hum net se kuch serch karke rskhenge. sanju di uthneke bad bandh kar denge. . aur sanju di ko bata dungi ki hum sabka kal late start hai islye bad mai jayenge.. aur di nikal janeke bad hum teeno milkar reserch complete karenge. kal di ko anemai thori late hogi.. aj bat karte wakt maine yu pucha tha. toh. unhone bataya extra class hai au ek body ka dissection bhi karna hai.. so she will be enough late for us to complete the work . " she said all this side hugging nadia..

nadia looked at her surprised and asked " tumhe kaise pata ki maine research phirse karne walI hu ? "

aisha smiled and said " comeon di.. mujhe apni behen ki ankhe parna bohot acchi tarha se ati hai. . kal main bhi karungi ap donoki madad. . ok ? behen ke liye ek din college aur kam miss karna toh kuch bhi. nahi.. jaa... but she stoped as nadia kept her palm on her mouth and said in an angry voice " age ek aur shabd bhi bola na.. yehi katel kar dungi..

aisha removed her hand and said with a smirk " koshish karke dekho . phir karna katel. "

nadia gave her a glare . she smiled and hugged her " good night di.. so. jao. di bhi so geye hogi. "

" good night choti.. " she said in a sad tone and. aisha left from there turning the lights off. . after some minutes neelu came back and. aisha told her the whole matter while eating.. she agreed with her and asked her. to bring sanju ' s note book to know about the topic and aisha told that she had already done that.. .

next morning ,

nadia , aisha and neelu woke up and they started their work.. they did their work until 6 : 45 am and sanju woke up herself at the same time.. everybody was surprised at this and nadia had a sad shed on her face and it seemed like she was going to cry anytime.. neelu comforted her and sanju came downstairs to have breakfast .. she saw that nobody was ready for college and work so she asked

" are. , koi tayiar nahi hue abtak.. aj kisiko nahi jana ? " she said trying to be normal but couldn't as her heart pinched seeing nadia ' s face and felt a lump on her throat.

" wo aj humara late start hai na isliye.. tum khake nikalo jaldi.. time 7 : 30 bajnewale hai. " neelu said .

" haan.. " sanju said and sat down . once again she looked at nadia ' s face and felt a big pinch in her heart.. she immediately looked down at her food to stop her emotions from coming out..

after finishing her breakfast without looking up and without any word she went to college and the three. of them begun to finish the reserch..

here in college , seeing sanju sitting with a sad face her friend jesika asked her the reason and she told her the whole incident..

" yar , ye nadia bohot zyada possesive hai. mere baremai. wo humesha is bat ka. khayal rakhta hai ki main uaki bato se kabhi hurt. na hu , kabhi koi nukasan na kare. wo meri.. kabhi kabhi wo unintentionally mujhe hurt karti hai. likin koi serious bat lekar nahi.. bas. uski possesiveness ke liye.. aur phir wo jab samajhti hai ki uski bato ne. shayed mujhe hurt kia wo baccho jaisa rone lagti hai.. aur agar kabhi aisa bhi ho ki uski bato se mujhe bilkul bura nahi laga ho , likin use aisa lagta hai ki uski. bato se mujhe bura laga tabbhi wo. roti hai . bohot zyada senti hoti hai hamesha ye pagli mujhe lekar.. agar kabhi thora naraz hoke nadia bol dia phir bhi rone lagti hai.. aur uski mmood meri alawa kisiki hazar lad se bhi thik nahi hota. yarr ,. main bohot acchi tarha se janti hu yesab . phir bhi use kal rat itna dant dia. .likin bohot gussa bhi aya tha aur kuch samajh bhi nahi araha tha keya karu. aj subha jab uski shakal dekha bohot bura. laga yar.. pata nahi bacchi thik se class attend bhi kar payega ya nahi. bohot zyada ho geya . uski koi galti bhi nahi thi.. hum hi jaldbazI karrahe thaey. kitna dant dia. meri bacchi ko... " sanju said looking down on the desk with teary eyes.

" yar sirf wo nahi ,. tu bhi hai possesive.. warna ab tu rote nahi. aur wo tujse jo bhi mangta hai tu deti hai . humesha uski mange puri karti hai. . agar ho bhi na sake toh bhi koshish jari. rakhti hai. tu bhi hai possesive. . aur han ,. tujhe keya lagta ? wo teri reserch report phekneke bad ab khud jayegi class karne ? " said jessica smiling. .

" matlab ? " asked sanju wiping her tears looking at her. confused..

jessica laughed and said " yar tu bhi na . ghar jake. dekh lena. ah a gaye sir.. "

here sanju was doing her class and here 3 of them were completing sanju ' s research report with neelu ' s help.. nadia typed the whole report with her own hand and didn't leave after a bunch of request from neelu and aisha.. here sanju was doing her extra class and practical .

it was 8 pm in night . they finished the reprt and spireled it.

" lo madam . ho geyi tumhari sanju di ki report complete. ab khush na.? aur tum khud hi type kia. at least chill now yar.. " neelu said smiling .

" han di haso na. come on come on haso .. haso.. " aisha said trickling nadia..

nadia laughed loud and hugged both " thank you so much.. mujhe madad karneke liye. " aisha and neelu left nadia with a jerk and kept their hands on hips.

" di., ye thank you keya hota hai ? " aisha asked with a serious expression and irritated at the some . .

nadia looked at both with mar geyi look then gave a kiss on both cheek and smiled " ab thik hai na . " trio smiled at this and shared a hug. . they came out from the library and got fresh. neelu started to make food . mentime sanju came back from college and went to her room . she got fresh and went to nadia ' s room but didn't find her. . she heard some sound from the washroom so she understood that she was in the washroom. she was.. going back from the room but a thick file on the table caught her eyes .. she took that file in hand and became surprised seeing subject of her research written.. she sat on the bed and went through the whole report . a smile crept on her face seeing the report . she heard a door opening sound and looked back and found nadia standing before the washroom door . nadia looked the file in her hand and went to her with baby steps and sanju kept the file on bed and stood up..

nadia came to her " w..wo di re...reserch report ready hai.. main aur aisha neelu di ki madad se puri kar dia. agar koi mistake ho ya apki manpasand nahi hua toh bata do.. aj rat time hai . th..thik kar dungi .. " nadia said looking down with tearful eyes..

sanju ' s heart pinched once again seeing her like this. . this. time she didn't stop tears from coming to her eyes . she went to nadia and hugged her as tight as possible..

" sorry meri guriya. bohot dant dia na ? hmm. . pata hai tumhare koi. galti nahi tha.. per ye report bhi itna important hai ki gussa par kabu nahi raha. . tumhare liye bohot zyada ho geya tha na . hmm .. ab pls aise dukhi mat raho bacchi.. it hurts di na.. pls.. aur report accha keu nahI hoga ? ye meri class mai best report hoga. . meri beheno ne milkar jo banaya hai. . "

nadia cried loud and and hugged her tight crying buring her face in her neck like a kid. . sanju let her cry her heart out . after sometime she separated her and lifted her face ..

" bohot ro liya .. chalo ab muskuarao. chalo ? "

nadia smiled and sanju also smiled at this and said " ye hui na bat. . ab jo hua bhul jao . aisa hota reheta hai beheno mai.. aur di ko maf kar do guriya .. warna ab di upset ho jayegi . " saying this she made a sad face . nadia smiled and hugged her..

neelu and aisha stood at the door and smiled. .

" main kaha hu ? " aisha said with a fake and cute angry voice .

" mujhe bhi bhul geyi. . huh neelu di ko toh sirf khate wakt hi yad ati hai.. "

nadia and sanju smiled and spread their arms and both came and 4 shared a warm hug.. sanju gave a sweet kiss on nadia ' s head .

* * *

end of chappy.. don't go without leaving your review thinking that others are not allowed to read this story . this is open to all only my sisters and 2 friends reviewed on the first chapter.. I need all of your suport.. so pls read and review.. :)

* * *

stay happy & blessed . take care.. :)


End file.
